


Clemont's Consummation

by Ruby_Nightmare



Series: Bonnie's Blossoming [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Sibling Love, Sibling NTR, Smegma, Smegma farming, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare
Summary: Bonnie, Clemont, and Clare spend a day out in the city shopping, courtesy of Clemont. Clare and Clemont slip away from Bonnie's attention throughout the spree, preparing for the real fun at home. Departing early, Bonnie waits at home, ready to spring her trap.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Original Character(s), Eureka | Bonnie/Original Character(s)
Series: Bonnie's Blossoming [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015128





	Clemont's Consummation

Clare leaned over, setting fire to Clemont's cheek with a stamp of her glossy lips. 

"You know you don't have to do that every time I buy you something," muttered Clemont under his breath. Clare bumped heads with him, chuckling.

"It's not for that," chimed Clare pleasantly into an ear. Tension pooled under Clemont's feet like oil, threatening to take make him slip. He'd only known her for about a day or so, yet she was already practiced in sweeping him off his feet. A smile crept on his face, the male one part happy, one part horny.

Bonnie stood oblivious at their side, entranced by the dress being folded in front of her. It looked like something fit for a cosmic Belle, black fabric running deep with lustrous sparkles, a broad window for the chest, and dainty frills that ran shoulder to shoulder, colored fiery red and icy blue hues that melted between one another like aroura lights. A hoop skirt was folded diligently and wrapped up after the dress, all set within a fancy bag that looked expensive enough on its own. 

Clemont's wallet was bleeding, but he certainly didn't mind, merely showing appreciation at this point for a woman who was giving him more than his share of attention. The doorbell jingled as they left the store, ringing like a dinner bell for the hungry couple. Clare handed her bag off to Bonnie, who was already holding a bulky assortment of bags. She watched as the two of them conveniently ran off to the restroom, sighing in discontent. This was Lilia all over again. Deep breaths, Bonnie, you wanted this. You want him to be happy. A tiny shock from Dedenne helped whip her into shape, getting a smile from him, Tik, and Pepper. 

-

Clemont grunted as Clare beat him off in one of the stalls, seated on the toilet. His swollen, sensitive glans kissed her chest occasionally, beading her new teal tee with pre and fresh smegma that had been milked a few hours prior. It was only a little past noon and this would be the fourth or fifth time she had made him cum, though he was honestly losing count; she had milked him back at his house while waiting for Bonnie to get ready, and several times between slipping in and out of stores when the chance arose, eager to pool his cum in those creamy folds of foreskin. Thick gunk was built up around his helmet, having grown slimy and rancid as the day went. 

Arceus, she wanted to taste it so badly, but could only help herself to a flick of it with her tongue before controlling her awful cum lust. Just a little longer and she'd really have something to enjoy. She wanted that high she got the other night, light-headed and gushing with ecstasy over his spoiled milk. Her hand began pumping vigorously, pulling his foreskin back as tight as it could go. The foot of cock in her hand flexed, engorged and steamy. 

Clare felt a fresh load of semen surge past her thumb's grip, quickly slipping her hand up to the tip. Thick foreskin bundled up around his dick as it began spurting, shooting a bit past the folds before Clare pinched it shut with her fingers. She hefted his cock up so that it stood upright, letting the cum pool and sit within his foreskin as the erection slowly faded. She kissed it and carefully tucked it away into his boxers and jumpsuit, rising to give Clemont a breathy kiss.

-

"I wonder how long they're going to be?" Bonnie puzzled with reasonable annoyance. She turned to look back out onto the street just as the two slipped out one after another, as inconspicuously as they could. 

"Alright, I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for a late lunch," chirped Clare, bumping into Clemont with a shoulder. Bonnie took notice of their closeness, suppressing a grimace. The two siblings agreed, knowing they didn't have much say in the matter; milking hadn't been the only consistent thing today, each of them having more than likely put on a few pounds from all the dining.

-

The three of them sat down, tucked into a cozy little corner in one of the many restaurants dotted throughout the city. Bonnie sighed, happy to at least be off her feet for a bit. In truth, she could use a little fuel to continue lugging the mountain of merchandise that sat beside her. Clemont sat across her with his best poker face on, dick out under the convenient mask of tablecloth spilling over the sides of the table. Thank Arceus for two way zippers. A soft palm glided along his rising length, getting it to swell from big to huge. She pried at his fleshy hood with her thumb, stirring some of the fresh junk around with a shudder from them both. 

The waitress that came over might've sworn Clemont had a crush on her, noting his enthusiasm when she got to take his order. Clare set her palm against the polluted tip, waxing quick circles over his behemoth bellend. He gripped the tablecloth, straining to keep his countenance as he finished his order, sighing with relief as the woman left. The hand began polishing along the entire length, the rough friction of her soft hands building up his steam quickly. Clare bagged him up like before as his orgasm rolled in, letting all that precious milk ferment in a barrel of cock-skin. The two of them settled back to normalcy with no suspicions aroused from Bonnie, soon enjoying a lunch that was far too refined for their perverted selves.

-

Bonnie looked up at the shelves teeming with toys, plushes, and all manner of trinkets. Fascinating and intricate mobiles hung from the walls, clouding the ceiling with celestial and whimsical Pokemon. She couldn't help but grump as she waddled behind her brother and sister. She pondered over her feelings about Clare, weighing arbitrary pros and cons to decide if she considered her a sister the way she had Serena. It was starting to feel that way despite the grievances currently simmering away in her think-pan. Whatever she considered Clare, she was certainly jealous that she was getting spoiled here of all places.

There came a jolt as she bumped into something large and plush, staggering to keep her footing. Trusty Pepper caught her, as reliable a cushion as ever. 

"Tik, Pepper, you both be useful and take those bags," ordered Clare with a bark. That would have been nice be- WUH!!! As the bags cleared, a Gigantamax Pikachu fell onto her like an avalanche. She struggled to hold the thing, barely able to get her arms around a fraction of its plush chunk. Clare came around from behind and kissed Bonnie on the cheek, stirring a fire in her belly. 

"Gotcha something with my own money, sis," beamed Clare, leaning in for another deep smooch on Bonnie's rosy cheek. Clare grabbed some of the bags and handed a few of them off to Clemont, each taking their share of the burden as they headed off to one of the plazas. Bonnie waddled behind the woman she was happy to now call sister.

-

The trio sat on a bench, watching their Pokemon play with a young group of trainers. Steelix rolled around anxiously, along with a tiptoeing Tyranitar. Both were far too conscious of their own heft and reasonably so; one wrong move and they could pop one of the youngsters like a balloon. Clare didn't pay any mind, knowing they'd be as gentle as lambs. She sat between the siblings, arms stretched over the bench behind each of them. One hand rested on Clemont's shoulder, massaging tenderly. Under the supreme chunk of Pikachu's plush body, Clare's hand drew up to Bonnie's mouth, dipping past initially reluctant lips. Clemont looked over and smiled, figuring Bonnie must really love the plush considering her Bewear-like grip on it, face smothered underneath the billowing yellow pudge and illuminated tail. Unbeknownst to him, Clare's fingerpads rubbed circles over the younger female's tongue, coaxing little licks and swirls of the slimy muscle. 

Clare gazed off towards Tik who was entertaining a trainer and his younger siblings, a pair of squirrely twins. A jazzy bassline reverberated throughout the plaza, setting a mellow mood as dark hues smeared across a setting sky. One of the twins pointed towards a telling bump on Tik's stomach, laughing rudely. The older sibling visibly chastised them, only to be interrupted by the other twin hopping forward as fanciful as a fairy. Their attention suddenly centered on Tik's stomach, crawling with the loving hands of twins a second later. Embarrassment and guilt swept over Clare's Toxtricity, who ironically enough, did everything to avoid eye contact, turning away awkwardly to try and hide her stomach from view. Tik thrummed harder on her chest chords, noticeably distraught.

A once relatively perfect pucker sucked in with a clench of Clare's cheeks, the woman ruminating over its ruined state. Bonnie gagged, feeling a pair of fingers stab into her throat. As Clemont turned, Clare let out a convincing sneeze.

"Phew, she must be coughing up whatever I've got. Allergies are killer this time around," lied Clare, just as capable as fibbing as her imp of a sister. Pink lips parted, dampening the digits and velvety fabric encapsulating her mouth. Clare's fingers were swallowed back in with a tongue, lathered with affection and licks. As much as she wanted to continue, the older sister drug her fingers out, wiping the drool off on the underside of Pikachu. Bonnie felt her stomach tie into a knot, thrown vulnerably into the open with the sudden theft of her Pikachu. She quickly wiped her mouth with her forearm as the gigantic rodent was lifted away, now toted by Clare.

"Here, I'm going to adopt him for a bit," declared Clare loudly from behind the wall of dense fluff. She carried the monster off across the plaza, gathering her Pokemon. A couple of the younger trainers must have challenged her because with an awkward turn and shout her Steelix and Tyranitar snapped their attention towards the trainers; a double battle could easily be in order by the looks of it. The two wised up and rescinded their challenge, realizing it was getting a bit late anyway, no doubt expected at home. 

Clare began flexing an arm, constricting it tighter and tighter around the plush until she had it firmly secured under the single limb. The younger crowd began dispersing, a couple of ecstatic twins forcibly dragged away as they gushed at Clare. She shook her head in amusement and began rounding up her Pokemon, holstering everyone, as well as Tik, away for the night. She turned back to the siblings, offering a cheery smile and a wave past the burdensome profile of her adoptive pet. They reciprocated warmly, getting up to join her and head along the canal towards Prism tower. 

The youngest of the three soon found herself sandwiched between them as they walked. She felt the sudden urge to scream, feeling a set of fingers intertwine with her own, Clemont rubbing shoulder to shoulder with her. Steam was practically shooting out of her ears like a kettle of water on high. She began choking his hand with, intent to make the moment last. Clemont laughed softly under his breath, stealing a kiss on her cheek. There came a jolt and then a start in Bonnie's step, feet tripping along. Her brain had gone haywire, flinging her capability of motor function straight out of the window. 

"You alright?" Clare chuckled, lifting Bonnie slightly from her slump. 

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy, I sort of forgot where I was," admitted Bonnie sheepishly, picking her step up. Any trace of resentment and doubt she had felt towards Clare came peeling off like a second skin, leaving her refreshed and confident, if just a little airheaded at the present moment. 

They enjoyed a quiet walk into the heart of Lumiose, slowly blanketed in nightfall that grew diluted with shining lampposts; one by one the lights went on, shooting down the avenues and boulevards like a set of dominos. Misty hues rose like translucent fog over the cobbled streets, floor lights flicking on in due order. At the nexus sat Prism tower, touching the earth like a celestial finger, exceedingly radiant and resolute. They stood entranced, each admiring the grand architecture before finally drifting down the avenue. Clare stopped after just a short way, forcing the other two to halt in front of a brightly lit storefront that glowed fiery red. 

"I want a drink," professed Clare.

"Well, we can, bu-," protested Clemont before Bonnie chimed in, reluctantly losing her grip on him.

"Not a problem! You two have fun. I kind of want to turn in any way. Having this much fun is a little tiring," spoke Bonnie in quick order, approaching Clare in a flash. The Pikachu blew up around the waist, regaining all its chunky splendor as the younger sister stripped it away from Clare. She turned and dumped it onto Pepper, scaring Dedenne who fell from his shoulder and onto his back. Pepper lifted it cleanly over his head, grinning contently. He is King. This is his bounty. Dedenne hopped off from Pepper and scurried up towards the top of the plush, content to enjoy the impromptu taxi service, far superior to any Gogoat. 

"And don't worry, I'll get everything out of your way," declared Bonnie, rounding up the bags with glee. Bonnie reigned her Pokemon along, nodding back to Clare and Clemont as she departed. They smiled warmly, both feeling a little blessed with Bonnie in their lives. Clemont opened the door for her, following her in for a much-needed drink.

-

Bonnie snuggled under the covers with Pepper and Dedenne. The three of them melted together in a gushy mess of smiles and warmth, touching each other all over in a vaguely innocent manner. She felt on fire between her pudgy lad and the buzzing ball at her back, the bed especially hot with the Gigantamax plush crammed on the far end, with all of Bonnie's other plushes now bundled around her and her mates. She had been lying awake for an hour or so now, energized with the overflowing splendor of today's outcome. Spurts of kisses sprinkled Pepper's snout, just sweet enough to be considered platonic.

Bonnie bounced up onto her rear when she heard the door to the stairwell open and shut, followed by the trod of two sets of feet and hushed giggling. Pepper and her locked eyes, nodding. The two of them slipped out of bed as quietly as they could, creeping around to her door, Dedenne hopping along between them.

"Just like we practiced, Pepper," whispered Bonnie sharply towards her partner in crime. She peeked around the corner into the dark corridor, spotting the profiles of her targets. Bonnie gave the signal to Pepper with a light tap. The Drowzee turned out of the doorway and sent a suggestive wave out towards the couple. They each slowed in their gait as if passing through an intangible gel, before finally regaining their step. Bonnie scuttled out of the room, walking right up to them as Clemont worked his door open. Neither of them seemed to register Bonnie in the slightest, entering the room without incident. She caught the door gently as it closed, keeping it ajar slightly as the lock was thrown. If this suggestion works how it should... 

The door was cracked open a little wider, gaining no further attention from the two as they dropped themselves onto Clemont's bed in a giggling entanglement of limbs and lips. Bonnie clenched her fists, feeling a familiar knot tighten in her gut. Pepper waddled over, curious to what she was peeping in on. She jumped, feeling the fat red hypnotist hug her from behind, peering into the room past her side. The electric rodent hadn't strayed too far behind, peeking in as well behind them.

Bonnie turned her attention back when she heard the bedframe creak, watching Clemont sit up with Clare. Her hands peeled away at his jumpsuit, opening his bare chest to Bonnie. She covered her mouth as she gasped, forgetting that she couldn't be heard. Clare's tongue lapped gently over a nipple, suitably thick lips sucking over the nub, and then the other, hands feeling sensually down his sides. She shoved him back into the sheets, divebombing his stomach with many kisses and licks. His girlfriend panted breathily when her lips smacked off of his skin, creeping lower till she got to his naval. She dipped into the soft pocket of flesh, jabbing in with her wet muscle lewdly.

Clemont's body could only resist her licking for so long before his cock sprung at full mast, flopping back with a hard smack against his stomach. Clare's crimson eyes shot open, staring right at the pulsing, leaking, filthy cockhead congealed with smegma. Bonnie's fingers raced between her legs, fingers twirling subconsciously over her love button through the fabric covering it. She slackened her jaw, squealing shrilly as a rotund digit pushed hers aside from underneath her panties. Pepper slid a paw right over her cunny, eager to parrot her. Her body tensed against his, a hand pushing down on his head as she squirmed in his grasp. 

A foul stench of vinegar and spoiled dairy permeated off of Clemont's cock, soon filling most of the room with a miasma of cockstink. Bonnie grew dizzy at the smell and Clare scrunched her face, noting it was far worse than a day ago. It held a heavy muskiness that clogged her airway, forcing her to hack and cough amidst all her efforts to brave the stench. Nausea built within her like a demonic appetite, tongue drenched with saliva in anticipation. 

"As much as I want a taste," mused Clare, scooting off the bed with her vision tunneled on that cock; she had a much better idea for where to stuff that icky goodness. She stripped out of her new clothing, tossing her studded vest and top away. Her breasts swayed hypnotically as she bent over, huffing while she worked her all too short of a skirt down, fighting against the outward chub and hump of her ass. With a forceful push, she got them to slip down to her ankles, the entire span of her legs rolling like thick pudding. Bonnie grabbed Pepper's hand and coaxed him to get rougher with her snatch, growing flustered at the sight of Clare's dump truck wobbling right at her. Every step back towards the bed had a cheek rise and fall, each gliding lusciously against the other. Clemont tossed himself out of his jumpsuit in a hurry, lying across the length of the bed. 

The two lovers kept silent, saying everything that needed to be said with passionate kisses and clawing hands. Clare spread herself over him, her blonde bushy pussy hovering over Clemont's rod. Her arousal dripped over his cock, a hand taking it at the base to poise it up to her hungry folds. She looked primed to take him, her mons puffy and worked up, lips glistening and lubricated, all blanketed by her mature patch of hair. Clemont was about to protest lightly given their strict regiment of sodomy over the past couple of days, though his brain shut off the moment her pussy touched his cock, kissing and quivering against smegma encrusted tip. The two of them moaned loudly, teasing each other gently and rolling their hips at one another.

Bonnie's chest beat like a drum, helpless as Clare acted out the young woman's very own fantasy. She clutched over a budding breast through her frilly top, trying for her nipple with some effort as her sense of balance faded. A strong surge of vertigo tripped her back into Pepper, her faithful companion. He reached up, steadying her arm in a gentle hold, her entire body trembling as he worked his meaty digits into her tight hole. She bumped her ass back into his face, grinding her tight little rear over his tubular schnozz. Her fragrant arousal dampened her panties, sticking to his face slightly before peeling off, leaving wet patches on his grinning visage. Dedenne looked up at Bonnie, his balls swollen with a thick rodent tip peeking out of a hood. Bonnie fought through her haze, hearing the beloved voice of her brother. 

"Clare, you don't think I should at least- Uuagh!" Clemont groaned, watching as she slowly ate up the tip of his dick, pulling back on his foreskin to let all that built up cheese push into her and scrape off against her hugging labia. Her bodily liquids and heat 'freshened' the congealed jizz, stroking it messily down Clemont's length with a pump of her hips. The two of them clasped at each other's arms as virgin pussy clamped down over virgin cock, her gyrations filling the room with loud sounds of wet suction. Clare's rough country accent amidst sugary gasps and whimpers, feeling Clemont's meat stretch her walls wide with every little push of that swollen glans. A thick film of her juices and his dickcheese began to coat the length of dirty dick, churned out in a frothy mess as her hips shot up and down, ass lifting and dropping with a loud clap. 

Bonnie pushed the door open and fell to her hands and knees, reaching back to slip her soaking panties down around her knees. She saddled Pepper's steamy member between her cheeks, biting her lip at the sting of his bodily heat. It throbbed against her tight slit and pretty pink pucker, dressing each in a shower of pre that began gushing from the flared tip. Even with the superior meat clinging to her flesh she couldn't help but feel jealous of Clare, watching as Clemont's smaller, though still impressive cock, dug into her. She wanted that dick so badly, to fill her body and soul, to grind against her insides and fill her to the brim with his steaming spunk. Arceus, what she would give for their love to be like that, carnal and impassioned. But here she was, watching him fuck another woman, only useful in finding him a nice pussy to lay down into.

This was the best she'd get she wagered, watching Clemont's cock stuff her would-be sister-in-law like a turkey. Clare began to roll her hips roughly, squelching between her thighs as her cunt sucked up more and more dick. She had made it halfway down his length when his caked knob kissed the entrance to her womb. Her brain fired off rapidly, body and mind succumbing to lustful instinct and her need to eat every last bit of smegma with her cunt. Clemont wheezed, feeling the air in his throat stifle. The woman clung around his throat with both hands, flexing as she began stabbing his rancid meat past her cervix with a cry. Bonnie whimpered nervously, knowing that Meyer could probably hear all of this. That didn't stop her from pushing her face into the floor, fingers spreading her soft gash for Pepper. 

She had to fight him off occasionally the past few days when they were alone, the Drowzee so full of love, but tonight she wouldn't, or rather couldn't be damned. There was no denying him now, not with incestuous lust coursing through her veins like a flood of dopamine. Pepper relished the opportunity, mounting her like a feral dog. She flattened against the floor, squished under his belly and the equine cock pinched between them. She felt the rigid length glide forward with a sudden buck, moaning as his heavy set of wrinkled balls slapped her ass. Her ass pushed back into him, silently urging him to get to work on her thirsty cunt. She watched with a bit of shock as Dedenne dragged his disproportionate cock in front of her, crying silently as he sat back, rolling forward to molest her mouth with the massive wet tip, shining red and tapered at the end. She pursed her lips, pecking the twitching rod.

The bed across from her began to creak loudly, shifting with Clare's weight as her ass rocked up and down, inching closer to Clemont's lap. Her grip around his neck had tightened, losing all restraint as her pussy leaked and hugged around the shaft stabbing into her. She looked like a dumb bitch, eyes rolled back in mind-numbing pleasure, tongue lolled out with her heavy panting. A loud thump sounded from between their kissing flesh, her entire weight finally dropping onto the lap, warm buns roasting over his thighs. The hands around Clemont's throat kept Clare upright, strangling and pushing back as her body fell from the electric-like surges of pleasure plaguing her. Her backside was the only part of her that seemed to move with clarity and purpose, riding his dick with wet slaps that echoed throughout the room and hall. 

The days worth of gunky smegma stained the length of Clemont's cock, some slipping back up into Clare before bleeding out again, becoming thick and soupy with her own arousal. It appeared that Clemont had already unloaded in her, chunky globules and sticky sheets squeezing out between their genitals, churned fresh with every thrust, though it was nothing more than an abundance of dickcheese. The sheets under them began to stain and puddle with the excess that dribbled and spilled down his meaty girth, adding a whole new layer of spicy rancidness to the already pungent aroma wafting throughout the room. 

Clemont strained against Clare's arms, digging his nails in. If this kept up she'd knock him out, suffocating him in her sexual stupor. So heavy was the instinct to cram his jizz rod into her that she hadn't noticed the amazonian grip she had around Clemont's windpipe, crushing a little bit each time the cock speared into her womb. Hips began circling over her victim's lap, working that piece of meat in her and against her walls and harvesting his smegma so that it clung to her rippling insides. A hard slap struck her across the face, Clemont mustering what little strength his dwindling oxygen allowed. The shock had her hands clamping hard before loosening, allowing him a little room to wiggle. 

Her tits stung with a second slap, the pain replaced by the cinch of a hand tightening around her throat. Clemont sat up with an arm around her waist, tossing her heavy ass onto the side before changing places with her. His hips precipitated, diving into her, pelvises crashing. 

"Haa, fuuh. Fuck. I swear, ugh, it's like you fall under a spell or something when we do this," wheezed Clemont as he strangled her back in revenge, his grip softening as his thrusts took on the violent energy. Clare coughed between the fluctuating pressure, using the lack of oxygen like a drug to send her higher into the throes of ecstasy. 

The squishing of cock into pussy grew louder and obscene, the sounds all too telling were anyone to be listening. Their bodies grew close, his softly toned chest pressing down into her queen-sized breasts, soft and firm and warm, hugging around him with a natural sag. She locked her trembling thighs up around him, pulling him in so that his cock sat fully situated inside her, pushing in and bulging slightly around her naval. She exhaled long and hard, head thrown back in the covers as pleasure began to overwhelm every other sense of stimuli. All she could feel or think about was that foot of solid manhood barreling into her like a rabbit shooting into its burrow. 

Bonnie couldn't stand her own frustration any longer, begging Pepper to fuck her with sensual gyrations of her hips. He slipped off of her slowly, Bonnie grinning as she felt the hammer of a cock slip back, the tip nearing its fleshy target. Pepper held himself at the base, pumping his hips forward as Bonnie pushed back. His broad flared tip kissed her immaculate, clean-shaven pussy, circling around till their bodily fluids became indistinguishable, a crystalline mess splitting into sticky trails down the inside of her thighs. Bonnie grabbed the rodent dick in front of her and popped it past her lips like a sucker, slurping with a drag of her lips. Dedenne cried out ecstatically, his sensitive dong polished with a rolling tongue that flicked and maneuvered far too lewdly to be Bonnie's, the young woman seemingly possessed by her lust. She held her breath over Dedenne's cock, feeling the equine glans push in at her mons, petals folding inward. She began rocking back and forth, hitting the tip against her leaking cunny. It slipped off to the side several times, slapping up over her ass. Pepper moved a paw about halfway down his length, holding it firmly. With Bonnie's next motion backward, Pepper slammed his stout hips towards her, cockhead centered right for her beautiful slit. Bonnie inhaled sharply through her nose, plugging her throat a second later as she grabbed Dedenne and forced him to hug her face, every inch of his massive cock erupting into her throat. The apple-like profile of Pepper's cockhead sat just inside her pussy, stretching her beyond belief while her throat met a similar fate, now filled with odorous rat cock that spilled generous amounts of musky pre. She shivered, her body clinging tight to the pillars of flesh crammed within her. She clawed against the floor, struggling to lift and push her rear back into the beastly dong occupying her cunny. The firm ridges of the bestial knob began fighting past her tightness, scraping against her virgin walls, pushing the wedge of his flare along. Bonnie began bucking wildly, slowly destroying her little virgin hole with the fist-wide tip. Dedenne beat the back of her throat, forcing her to spit up onto his dick, saliva and raw bile sputtering past her lips and onto the floor.

She fantasized wildly, wishing the seemingly endless cocks were Clemont's. She looked up from the floor over Dedenne, scarcely catching Clemont railing the bitch on his bed. Bonnie had never seen him be so forceful and alive, wondering just what it was about Clare that had turned him into such a stud. She could only fall back into her gloomy doubt for a moment before Pepper began really forcing his weight into her, adding to the cacophony of slapping flesh. His cock dragging out of her before forcing in with a loud sputter of trapped air slipping past. Bonnie's cheeks burned bright, embarrassed at the thought of Clemont hearing such a thing come from her, thankful that he couldn't under his hypnotic state. A muffled cry rumbled over the dick in her mouth, wincing as Pepper began spanking her, turning her ass as red as her face. 

Dedenne humped against her lips, choking her cries as each of her Pokemon began using her like they had used Clare a couple of days prior. Pepper's cock battered her cervix, training it for the full-on fucking it was about to receive. His paws dug into her delicate cheeks, prying at her skin while he shuffled forward on the floor, forcing more of his sturdy log into her. Bonnie slammed her hands into the floor, pushing back with all her strength against the oncoming Pokemon, all while keeping Dedenne fully serviced with her throat. Her vision began to fade slightly before Dedenne graciously pulled out for a full two seconds, gasping hoarsely as a bulge began to inflate along the span of her stomach. The growth stalled, surging forward as Pepper fell forward and took hold of her body. The gravity of his weight sent his monster of a cock barrelling in past her cervix and wedging into the wall of her womb. She squealed around the meat fucking her mouth as Pepper's equine cockhead settled within her, stretching her virgin hole into that of a whore's.

Bonnie lied there like a corpse as if her two companions had fucked the very life out of her. She quaked, very much alive, but mentally broken from the heavenly ecstasy filling her from her cunny up and the musky rodent genitals suffocating her. Her soft stomach rose against the floor with every pump, rock hard cock filling her out like a sleeve. Stars flew around her head, vision thinning as her eyes went crossed, drooling over the dick in her mouth like a braindead slut. It felt like their dicks were going straight to her brain and turning it to mush. Nails raked spastically at the floor in scattered intervals, her motor functions failing her entirely as she began losing her mind between her newfound cocklust and the incestuous love for her brother.

Back on the bed, Clare fought against Clemont in a sensual game of tug-of-war, trying to match his fevered pace. Her hips rolled back and forth, crotch crashing and dancing with his as they swayed through the motions of their rowdy lovemaking. Frothy smegma matted and thickened over her bush while the excess continued to scrape off inside her, her womb thoroughly infested with the gunk that had been thickening under his foreskin all day. Now it was time for the icing on the cake, a fresh load to glaze the stale. 

Clemont locked lips with her, dragging her tongue into his mouth. It lapped around hungrily, tasting every inch before flailing to the back of her throat, sloppy and feral. His sense of control waned, licking everywhere he could as his focus narrowed, lost in the raw pleasure of her taste, the feel of her doughy muscle, and the climax building in his genitals. There came long wet scchhhlick, Clemont's cock rising till only his tip was plugged into Clare's quivering fuckhole. Just barely able to see it past the rodent hugging her face, Bonnie fixed her whirling vision on the dick, a beautiful, firm rod of flesh and engorged blood, delightfully thick towards the tip with a slight taper towards a fat set of fuzzy nuts. It glistened slightly in the light of his lamp, nearly cleaned of its filth, save for the reheated trash slowly slipping down around his upper shaft and onto Clare's plump mons. 

It disappeared back within Clare's fat cooch with a loud clap, her voice spiking throughout the room in a long trailing whimper, followed by a fulfilled sigh. Clemont's hips pumped in short spurts, their kiss ending as he buried his face into her neck. She held at the back of his head, clenching tightly, fingers curling and scratching lovingly, filling him with a warmth that made the orgasm last well past the point it should have. He squirmed on top of her, near breathless with exhaustion. Even as his balls emptied his body continued to tremble, met with an intense aftershock. Within her womb his cum pooled thick with the clinging smegma, clogged by his still present prick, throbbing and twitching within her massaging muscles and tight cervical ring. 

Bonnie smiled drunkenly, satisfied with her brother's consummation. The lights went out in her head and she went cross-eyed once again, crying silently over her rigid gag of dickmeat. Pepper banged the walls of her womb in a frenzy, spilling his steaming hot seed into her. It shot in thick ropes, hitting her walls violently and spilling everywhere throughout, thick and gelatinous like pig spunk. Even with its thickness, it began spurting past the cock and her cervix from the sheer volume of the load. The breadth of the bulge running along her stomach began to balloon from her stomach down, soon messing the floor with a gush of thick cum that globbed over her clit. Her own arousal sprayed against his belly and onto the floor, layering like oil over her companion's cum. Dedenne wasn't far behind in his breaking point, reeling his cock out as it sprayed a mess of semen into her throat, her mouth, and finally, her face, extremely wet and foul. It dripped in thick sheets and over her sputtering lips, simmering and steaming off her skin.

For a good minute or so both parties lied as they were, catching much-needed breath and restoring what little reserves of energy they had left. Clemont rose slowly, pulling himself out of her with a soft gasp, her pussy hugging greedily to his meat. It clung tightly at the entrance, Clemont cursing under his breath as his sensitive glans was given one last squeeze, milking a dribble of clumpy jizz out. He rolled off towards the wall, leaving Clare closest to the door.

Bonnie struggled through her stupor, sighting the luscious profile of Clare's body. Her breasts sagged naturally to each side of her body while managing to be more than sufficiently round and plump, rising above the pudge of her soft billowing belly in huge mounds. Thick thighs lied partially squished against the mattress, ass and leg fat puddled out in plush proportions that looked cozy and squishable. The hair that had been fashioned wildly into a mohawk just a day before flowed thickly around her neck and shoulders, like the golden locks of that angel Bonnie had seen in her dream. Arceus, what a fucking catch. 

As much as she wished to be the only light in Clemont's eye, she knew this was for the best. No, it was the best. She could see her brother's love life fulfilled, all while realizing her love for him, even if it wasn't directly. She was happy to see him satisfied, left with only a trace of bittersweet joy, sad that she couldn't be there with him on the bed. This is what she wanted though, for him to be taken care of, to be happy. 

Pepper began backing himself out of Bonnie gingerly. The broad knob lost a little of its flare, making its exit with some ease against her trembling, ravaged hole. Thick semen gushed at first, then oozed out slowly, the majority sticking to her insides, speckled with virgin blood. Pepper fell onto his back, as good as a fainted 'Mon. The look of joy on his face was illuminating, a truly happy boy. Without thinking, Bonnie lied down against him, promising herself that she would clean their mess and move off to her room before it was too late. But it was in fact already too late, both falling into a pleasant slumber as they held one another. Dedenne hadn't fared much better, knocking out between Pepper's legs.

-

Clemont had tried to keep awake, cuddling against Clare, but he was out cold before he knew it, as bad as all the other dropped flies. Between his battle with Clare and that energetic night in jail, he hadn't realized just how tired he had been the past couple of days, only now crashing fully under the weight of his exhaustion. Clare hummed with a chuckle, brushing through his locks with her nails. She sat up, working a couple of fingers into her cauldron of cum. Her fingers wound about the entrance of her pussy, stringing together a clump of the smegma and the fresh cum he had lodged into her. It leaked out slowly, but steadily, ensuring a change of sheets would be in order. With a furrow of her brow, she tasted the wet clump on her fingers, rolling the sour and bitter mixture around her tongue, savoring it with a heavy sigh. A juicy lower lip smacked open a few times, stringing it between the roof of her mouth and tongue. It went down harsh and sated her craving, for now, content to push what was leaking out back into her pussy. She sat there with her hand stamped over her womanhood, allowing the cum to solidify as much as it could within her. She felt a tingle in her brain, unable to place just what it was trying to tell her. It felt important like she was forgetting something crucial. She shrugged it off, only to be hit with another mental anomaly. 

Fuck, has the door been open- FUCK, IS THAT BONNIE?! Clare jumped out of bed, about ready to throw a fit before she realized she'd be waking the entire house. There came a stumble, her legs like gelatin from the lingering sparks of her orgasm. She grabbed her shirt and waddled off towards the door, tossing it on the clear-as-day mess that Bonnie had left. The dutiful sister-in-law reached down, managing to heft Bonnie, Dedenne, and the fat ball of shiny red pudge under her arms. Pepper was dumped off next to Giga Pikachu along with Dedenne, neither seeming to be bothered by the jostling and sound asleep. Bonnie was tucked with more care into her covers with Clare sitting at her side. 

A thumb pried into the sleeping girl's mouth, worming back into her throat. Bonnie coughed awake, a hand slapping over her mouth before she could speak or cry out. Bonnie stared wide-eyed at Clare with a hint of fear glinting in her gaze. Clare smiled sweetly, her voice stern. 

"Bonnie. I know what you did to me," Clare professed. Bonnie's look turned from one of fear to unrelenting horror. Clare pressed a finger to her own mouth, shushing the girl. 

"It's okay Bonnie. Well, it isn't okay... What you did was wrong, though I don't think you understand fully why. I know in this day and age you all really don't have to have conversations about consent," sighed Clare with a little defeat hanging on her voice. The world had come a little too far in the past decade or so, notions of rape and other crimes having very well disappeared from people's collective consciousness given the utter lack of occurrence. Clare chuckled in good humor, feeling like she was a bit of a unicorn for having suffered such a fate. Her hand slid down, pinching Bonnie's cheeks together. 

"Honestly, if it were anyone else who had done it, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation. You should know it isn't an excuse, but I understand why you did what you did, as awful as it was. I know you want the best for Clemont, I don't have any doubt about that," she continued, unable to help herself from smiling as Bonnie's eyes sprung with tears. She let go, allowing her little sister to spring up, clinging tightly around her naked breasts with a quiet sob. Clare petted her, soothing her with a few shushes and pats. 

"I'll forgive you Bonnie, but I need you to take this as a lesson. Can you make me a promise that you will never do something like that again, to anyone?" Clare requested stoically. Bonnie nodded her head yes frantically, whimpering a meek promise before getting the words to blurt out a second time. 

"I promise. I'm so sorry Clare. I should have known better," she sobbed as quietly as she could, letting all her guilt gush out. Her big sister helped tuck Bonnie back under the covers, planting a Marill plush next to her. She leaned down, kissing Bonnie tenderly on the lips. She felt the young woman's hands reach up around, holding her there. Their tongues slipped briefly, swapping saliva outside their mouths before receding, breathing into one another before separating. 

"Rest up, I have a big surprise for you tomorrow. And don't hang on to that guilt. I'll get you back," threatened Clare, sticking out her tongue as she flashed a wink. Both said good night to one another, Clare shutting the door behind her.

-

Bonnie raced into the kitchen, surprised to find herself the only one awake, aside from Meyer who sat at the table with a mug of coffee in hand. She stole into the pantry, grabbing some cereal and setting herself up with a bowl at the counter. 

"Morning, dad! Did you sleep well?" Bonnie chirped without thinking.

"I did after the thunder passed," he stated with a hint of sass, looking far from rested. Bonnie burst out into a fit of laughter, feeling guilty but none too ashamed. Meyer shook his head, smiling into his mug as he took another sip.


End file.
